Three month anniversary
by pandalove666
Summary: I don't have a title for it yet: it's about Naruto forgetting his n Hinata's anniversary! : x
1. Chapter 1

Morning sunlight rose through Naruto Uzumaki's apartment window and found its way right into his eyes. He groaned as he pulled his pillow from under his head onto his face, it wasn't till he kicked his legs about the bed and felt something soft against his feet that he remembered Hinata! He threw the pillow from his face and span around to face where she slept.

"Hinata...?" She wasn't there, he sighed in relief. His foot had just kicked another pillow, he shook of the fear that'd he could of hurt her if she had been there. She seemed so fragile; he'd never forgive himself if he did hurt her.

The bedroom door opened slowly as Hinata walked in, blushing slightly as she handed him a tray of his breakfast. Naruto grinned widely. 'PANCAKES' He thought happily as he dug in.

Hinata climbed up onto the bed, back on her side of the bed and curled up to him as he ate. He felt her stare and looked nervously over to her, she was biting her lip.

"Oh, erm...It's good, Hinata...amazing. Good job!" He gave her the thumbs up and smiled, pancake crumbs sticking to his lips. Hinata smiled a little but sighed and turned away. Her head smothered into her pillow and her body curled up away from her.

He watched her worried, he felt like he was missing something. She'd been fine with him yesterday, they'd had fun. He blushed at the memory of the 'fun' they'd had. But now as he looked at her, she looked upset or disappointed. Had he done something wrong?

He thought over all that had happened yesterday, especially the night time part feeling suddenly insecure about how well his performance had been. He heard her sigh. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but he thought he'd just say the wrong thing and she'd just get more upset. He moved the tray away from himself and stood up off the bed. He wandered off to the kitchen, only in his boxers. When he got there he opened the fridge and got out the milk.

As he drank out of the carton, something on the calendar made him spit back out the milk, all over the wall. _Three month anniversary, _He read it again after he'd controlled his coughing as he'd managed to choke on some of the milk.

"No..." His eyes looked to the kitchen door aiming through the door and through the bedroom door, to where Hinata was properly still on the bed. Then he looked back at the calendar. "Crap" he dropped the milk carton and ran out the front door.

He was halfway down the stairs when he passed a postman.

"Forgetting something?" The postman smirked.

Naruto didn't know what he was on about, he looked about himself. What was he forgetting? Blood rushed to his face, when he noticed he was still just in his boxers. The postman man laughed and turned away shaking his head. Naruto ran back up the stairs and reached for an invisible key, he'd left his key in his pocket of his trousers. But of course he didn't have pockets in his boxers; still it took him a couple of seconds to figure this out.

When realisation hit, he knocked on the door. Hinata answered the door, completely dressed just in her normal everyday clothes. She knew she'd been selfish to buy that new dress for today rather than buy food or pay the bills. Especially now, that she wouldn't be wearing it.

"Huh? Naruto-kun...?" She blinked a couple of times at his blushing face. "What are you doing out here and only in your boxers?" She asked confused.

"Erm...silly story..." He slid past her and ran to the bedroom. She watched him go then sighed and went to the kitchen. She found the only milk they had left in a puddle on the kitchen floor. She looked at it guiltily, not that she'd been the one to spill it. But that she'd let Sakura and Ino persuade her into buying that dress, that beautiful purple summer dress that she looked gorgeous in. She blushed as she pictured herself in it. She knew as soon as she'd put it on she wouldn't be able to let it go and now they wouldn't be able to get anymore milk till next week. She sighed deeply and bent down to pick it up.

Naruto searched around the bedroom, by the bed under bed but there was nothing there. Where were his clothes? Not even a dust bunny was found as his head poked around under the bed. He looked around confused. He crawled out from under the bed and crawled around the room.

Hinata walked into the room.

"Naruto-kun...?" She couldn't see him. She walked around the room to the window and glanced out. She heard a bump to the side of her; she turned and saw Naruto's body half hanging out from behind the wardrobe. "Naruto-Kun"

He tried to turn his face to her, but he was too squashed up against the wall and the back of the wardrobe. "Hi..." He said awkwardly.

"What are you doing?"

"Erm...I'm looking for my clothes"

She shook her head and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it away from him. He was free! He rubbed his face; Hinata opened the wardrobe doors and pulled out a hanger that on it, Naruto's clothes were, freshly clean.

He looked at them in her hand and smiled.

"I didn't think to look there" he grinned. She laughed. He reached forward and took them from her, pecking her on the cheek as he did so. She blushed, a natural pink.

"I'm going to pop out for a bit" She told him.

"Okay, me too"

She waved and walked out of the room and out the front door. She'd all ready forgiven him for forgetting their anniversary. Those things didn't matter as long as she knew he loved her, which she did so she'll always forgive him. She was going out to find Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. She figured because she had nothing else planned she get some training done. It'd been awhile since they last did it as a team and she didn't want to fall behind.

Naruto got dressed in silence but in his mind he was panicking: _What am I gonna get her? How much money do I have? What would she like?_ He shoved his shoes on and ran out the door.

_Closed, _Naruto read the sign again: _Closed._

"Why today? Of all days!" He shouted at the flower shop doors. He ran over to the window and peered in, using his hands to shield the sunlight that was bouncing of the window, making it hard to see inside. Nope, no one was there, the place was completely empty. "Damn."

He cursed at the window a couple of times and to himself, before turning around, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he tried to think up a new plan.

He opened his eyes and ran around the village looking for any shop: this was his brilliant new plan. He poked his head through people's home doors and windows. By accident of course, some women hit him with a giant wok as his head appeared over her kitchen sink!

"S-sorry!" he'd screeched out as she ran to her front door and tried to chase him, bringing her wok, with her. "SORRY!" He ran for his life away from the crazy women. He skidded around a corner and came to an absolute halt when he saw what was in front of him.

_A lovey dovey shop for all sweethearts, _the sign read.

"Thank God" He slapped his hands together in pray and then grinned running over to the shop. He felt so out of place the second he'd opened the shop door and annoying tune beeped out of the speaker above his head. He looked around the bright pink shop, with no idea where he should start. He wandered down one of the aisles, not looking at the sign to see what was down this aisle.

There were all sorts on the selves. _All sorts of crap, _Naruto thought. There were: candles, soft toys, love letter sets, perfumes and books. Naruto stopped looking at it all when his body froze in shock as he saw someone who looked very familiar, especially from behind the cover of a book.

"K-Kakashi-sensei...?"

The person looked up from the book. "Oh, Naruto - hello"

"What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are I assume to buy something." He explained clearly confused as to why Naruto would ask should an easy question.

Naruto raised one of his eyebrows then suddenly grinned, "Who are you buying a gift for?"

Kakashi closed the book he'd been reading and placed it into the basket he had with him that had already a tower of books in it.

"No body. They've got a good selection of books here. Not as good as the book shop that used to be here..." He seemed pissed off slightly as he shot the 'evils' over at _Staff Only_ door. "Before they sold the place out and put this here instead." He took in a deep breath and forced a smile. "But still a good enough selection to keep me busy."

"O...k"

"And you?"

Naruto blushed nervously and but his arm behind his head, forcing a sort of laugh out. "Erm...It's mine and Hinata's three month anniversary."

"Today...?"

Naruto nodded.

"Wow, three months. If it's a book you're thinking of getting her..." Kakashi rushed over to another section of books and pulled out a blue coloured one, "I recommend this one. It's about these lovers that on the run because their parents are trying-"

Naruto shook his head quickly, "erm...No I don't think-"

Kakashi put the blue one back and went to another section, "ooo she'll love this one. I thought it was alright but I'm not a girl and it's more of a girly kind of stor-"

"Seriously I don't think I'm going to get her a-"

Kakashi was picking up tons of books as Naruto tried to get away, he turned around in time to see Naruto slowly backing away shaking his head and forcing a smile. He ran to him, a tower of books threatening to fall at any moment in his hands and shoved them into Naruto's hands.

"Trust me a book is the way to go."

Naruto struggled to keep hold of the books, if he made any movement they wobbled.

"Do you want some help getting them to the checkout?" Kakashi offered.

"No" Naruto said too quickly. He walked over carefully to Kakashi and tried to force the books back into his hands. Kakashi refused and the books spilled out all over the floor. Kakashi looked down at them and when he looked back Naruto was gone. He looked down the aisle and just caught a glimpse of bright orange escaping out of the shop door. He looked back to the books and then up into the Shop assistant's judging eyes.

"Erm..." Kakashi panicked. He pointed down the aisle to where he'd just seen Naruto leave from. "It wasn't my f-"

The shop assistant just shook her head at him. He sighed, bent down and started stacking up the books.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto apologised as he'd nearly banged into her as he ran away from the _lovey dovey_ shop.

"Naruto, why aren't you with Hinata?" She smiled, knowing it was their anniversary.

"Well I –"

She didn't let him finish: "What did you think of the dress?"

"Dress...?" He looked Sakura over. Nope, she wasn't wearing a dress.

"The one Hinata's wearing today"

Naruto put his fingertips to his chin as he pictured what Hinata had been wearing the last time he'd seen her. "She wasn't wearing a dress."

Sakura slapped her hand to her mouth, "oh, sorry. Me and my big mouth, she's properly planning to wear it later."

"Wear the dress...What dress? Hinata in a dress..." He again pictured her but this time of all the times he'd seen her in their entire lives. "She doesn't wear dresses."

"I know it's such a shame, she looks amazing in them, makes me jealous!" Sakura laughed.

"You've seen her in it?"

"Yep, when me and Ino practically had to force her to buy it, we knew she wanted it she was just worried about the cost. But it's a special occasion and all..." Sakura smiled again.

Naruto worried over why she wasn't wearing the dress. _It's because you forgot you idiot! _He told himself. The worry on his face must have shown on his face because Sakura was suddenly worried too.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"N-nothing I've got to go"  
"Right." Sakura nodded her head, smiling again.

"Bye" He waved.

He wasn't sure of what he should do: a) try and find another shop b) go home empty handed and hope she forgives him or c) apologise and tell her how she deserves better. Because, he did believe she deserved better, why would she stay with him when he'd forgotten their anniversary, like he didn't care. Of course he did care, but he wouldn't blame her for thinking he didn't.

_I'll go home, _he decided. But then he remembered she wasn't there. Well she'd left before so maybe she had come back from where ever she'd gone. He ran up to their apartment to be sure. She wasn't there.

He sat down at the kitchen table; he put his head on the table and ran his hands through his hair. Questions swirled around his mind: _Where would she be? Should I go out and get her something or just explain that I'm an idiot and I'll make it up to her? _

Maybe he should of asked Sakura, when he'd had the chance. He could still go and ask her now, but the thought of her getting mad at him for forgetting his own anniversary shook him away from the idea. He jumped from his seat feeling still unsure about what he should do but didn't want to sit about feeling sorry for himself. He went out the front door.

Hinata had been training with Shino, Kiba and Akamaru for about three hours. She wasn't exhausted as she should be, she wasn't really doing much. Kiba hadn't been paying much attention to her but Shino had noticed.

"Your mind seems to be on something else" he commented.

"Oh?" She asked staring up at the clouds above; her back leaned against a tree.

"Yeah, is there something bothering you?"

"Oh, no Shino-kun don't worry I'm fine." She smiled weakly.

Kiba and Akamaru had been jumping tree to tree when they realised they were the only ones still training. They jumped down to the ground to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's up guys?"

"Hinata's upset" Shino explained, though Hinata hadn't said that at all. Shino was always good at picking up on her moods, she hadn't thought of that. _What a stupid thing to over look when you're trying to pretend that you're fine. You go running off to the very person you've never been able to hide your feelings from: _she scolded herself.

"No, I'm fine. I promise." Shino gave her a look.

"What's the story then, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, nothing seriously you guys! I mean it." She laughed nervously. Kiba and Shino exchanged looks, they weren't buying it. She sighed. "It's mine and Naruto's three month anniversary."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Why did you want to train on your anniversary?" Shino asked, always getting to the point. The right point, he always knew exactly what was going on even when he didn't.

"Erm..."

"What's he done?!" Kiba shouted his hands in fists, Akamaru growled.

"No! Nothing. It's not Naruto's fault."

"What isn't?" Shino asked.

"It's me well, I kind of brought this dress for today and well because I did we're kind of poor till next week now." She sighed. There, it wasn't the whole story but it was some of it.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I can lend you some money." Shino offered.

Hinata smiled at him. "Thank you Shino but that's okay, we'll get by."

"What's getting you all upset then?" Kiba asked, very confused.

"I never said I was upset."

"Hinata, we know you better than anyone"

She knew that was true. She loved Naruto so much, more than anything in the world. But she knew he didn't really understand her not all the time anyway. She'd always be running off to Shino, Kiba and Akamaru when it came to her feelings. That wasn't Naruto's fault; maybe it was hers for not trusting him or for not trusting herself.

"So tell us what it is?"

She sank down to the ground, her head hung over. Kiba sat down beside her, Akamaru too. Shino stayed standing and leaned against the tree.

"Don't be angry" she cautioned them. "I already said it's not Naruto's fault."

"I'm already angry!" Kiba said.

She looked at him sternly.

"Alright, alright. I won't get angrier, how's that?" He grinned.

She nodded and told her story.

"He just forgot, that's all it's no big deal." She finished.

"How's your anniversary not a big deal?" Kiba asked, despite Hinata's orders he was getting angry.

"It's not, we'll be together forever. Three months is nothing."

"He should-"  
"What you going to do now?" Shino cut across him.

"What do you mean? I'll just go home and forget it."

"What about the dress?"

_The dress...? _"Oh, I don't know I'll have to find a way to return it. I just need to find the receipt."

"Why don't you wear it?"

"We need the money..."

"But you brought it for today" Kiba said remembering what she'd said.

"There is no 'today' it's just a typical Tuesday." Hinata sighed.

"Hinata, if you want there to be a 'today' then why not just tell Naruto it's okay that he forgot. Wear your dress and have your anniversary. After all it's no big deal." Shino said.

Hinata almost glared at him when he'd said her own words back to her before she remembered he's just trying to help.

"It's okay. I mean, they'll be other anniversaries."

"What if he forgets all them as well?" Kiba bet Naruto would.

"He wouldn't"

"But it's not that important for him to remember now"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Hinata got to her feet and stormed off. The boys watched her go. Kiba wished he hadn't said that last thing.

Naruto was looking for Hinata, he'd searched everywhere. Though, of course if he'd been everywhere he would have found her by now. He walked miserably down the path started to worry that she'd left him. She wouldn't just go without telling him, he'd tried to convince himself but he didn't believe it. _She should be with someone who remembers anniversaries. _He thought with a sigh.

He passed someone he didn't look up to see who.

"Naruto" The person nodded his head in acknowledge.

"Hey," Naruto said still not looking up.

"Wow, in the dog house?" The 'someone' smirked.

He looked up then. "Oh, Hey Shikamaru"

"I didn't think I'd see you today. Sakura said you was with Hinata all day"

"Hmm" _Who else had Sakura told?_ As if he didn't feel bad enough without everyone else knowing. "Have you seen her?"

He shook his head, knowing who Naruto was asking about.

Naruto looked back down, miserably.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he didn't mind talking to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was good at giving advice. Naruto talked as they walked over to a bench.

"I forgot our anniversary"

Shikamaru blew out a sharp breath. _That's not a good sign._ They sat down.

"How bad is it?" Naruto worried.

"Pretty bad"

"Do you think she's mad at me?"

"Mad? Hinata? No I doubt it. She'd never get mad at you," Naruto nodded his head knowing that was true. "She's properly off somewhere being mad at herself though."

"What? Why?"

"Because if I know Hinata – which I don't, not that well... But what I do, she seems sweet. So sweet that she'd take all the blame so that nobody got mad at you. She cares about you Naruto."

"That's stupid! I'd prefer it if she just got mad. So I have to walk on my knees through glass and fire, before she'd forgive me."

"You think she'd let you walk through glass and fire?" Shikamaru smirked.

"I've got to find her"

"She's properly training"

"Training...? Oh, yeah! Thanks Shikamaru." He rose from the bench and ran into Kiba – literally.

"OW" Kiba moaned falling backwards, rubbing his nose. Naruto was doing the same. "Watch where you're going!" Kiba shouted.

"How about you?!" Naruto shouted back.

"You're the one who appeared out of nowhere!" Kiba was up in Naruto's face. Akamaru growled his support.

"Naruto" Shino greeted him. Naruto was too annoyed at Kiba to pay him any attention. Shikamaru came up from behind Naruto.

"Hey" he nodded to who was there. "Have you guys seen Hinata?"  
Naruto looked to him confused and then remember that Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were all in Hinata's team. He turned to them looking hopeful.

Kiba crossed his arms and turned his head with a 'Humph.'

"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't."

"What's that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Means: we don't have to tell you!"

"We don't know where she is now. We're looking for her now." Shino said. Kiba looked at him confused.

"Why are you telling him? He doesn't deserve to know!"

Naruto looked down at the ground and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just need to tell her I'm sorry."  
"Like that changes anything! You don't even have flowers or anything with you – not clever. But then again who'd expect you to figure that out."

"Why you-"

Naruto was cut short by the sound of Hinata's voice as she walked down the other side of the wall, they were by. She was talking to someone.

"You should make him apologise! Make him sleep on the couch..."

Naruto gulped and he also turned pink as he knew they were talking about him.

"Oh, no it's okay"

"Nah-ah it's never okay to forget an anniversary"

"They'll be others..."

"You're gonna forgive him then?" Ino asked incredulously.

"I already have. I wasn't mad at him I was just sort of..."

They came around the corner.

"Hey Shikamaru! Kiba and Shino!" Ino called to them. Akamaru barked annoyed that his name hadn't been called out. Hinata walked to him and stroked him.

Shikamaru and Kiba looked about confused. Naruto wasn't there. Shino pointed his chin in the direction of the bench, Shikamaru and Kiba looked over and sure enough they saw Naruto's blonde hair sticking out at the top. They looked back, smirking.

"What you guys up to?" Ino asked, not having noticed Naruto.

"Just hanging about" Shikamaru said.

Hinata stood near Shino, while Ino chatted with the others.

"Naruto's looking for you" Shino told her.

"Naruto-kun...?"

He nodded.

"Well, guess I should go look about for him then" she said. Really she just wanted to be left alone. Everyone just kept telling her to have a go at Naruto. She really didn't want to.

He nodded again.

"Bye, everyone" she sighed.

"Where're you going?" Ino asked.

"Oh, just home"

"Okay," Ino sighed. "Bye" she waved.

Everyone waved as she walked away, off home.

After she'd gone, Naruto stood up from behind the bench. Ino gasped at the sight of him. "Where did you come from?"

Naruto didn't answer. "Seeya later" he ran after Hinata.


End file.
